vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harumitsu Oosugi
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C. Unknown with Hadan Name: Harumitsu Oosugi Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kantan User, Member of Senshinkan, Follower of Hiiragi Yoshiya Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Even the least proficient user of Kantan can heal severe wounds over time. Was able to heal back his legs in a while after they were torn off), Existence Erasure (With his mastery and power over the Cancel Dream, he is able to remove or erase anything, ranging from physical attacks like bullets to energy and matter, to even metaphysical aspects such as space-time and concepts. Even potentially be able to erase powerful beings like Nakiri Kuubou), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Explosion Manipulation, Telepathy and Information Manipulation via Jingi Hakko (Lets him and those with this ability to be able to share information and communicate with one another, allowing cooperation and teamwork in large battles and covering each other's weaknesses; this ability works even if he and others are in different realities and timelines), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Possesses incredible willpower (Has been able to stand up to Nakiri Kuubou despite the latter's tremendous power and presence), Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual Attacks Attack Potency: At least Town level (Has been able to fight and keep up with Yoshiya during Bansenjin. Wiped out a tsunami larger than an entire mountain range). Unknown with Hadan (Erased an entire small country, and even erased Nakiri Kuubou, though this backfired and the latter was able to return in less than a minute). Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to other members of Senshinkan), Infinite with Shokuchi (Is able to disregard distance by “destroying” the space between him and his enemy, allowing him to close the gap instantly as well as dodge any attacks made by them by moving to another spot right away) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact limit unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Fought against Yoshiya and could tank his attacks). Regeneration, ability to erase severe wounds, and nature of his existence makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: High (Is able to keep on fighting even after suffering the loss of almost all his limbs and internal organs) Range: Melee, higher with Kantan abilities. Thousands of Kilometers with Hadan (The range of his Hadan can reach that of an entire small country at fullpower) Standard Equipment: Fukurin, a pair of magatamas that appear on his boots that allow him to generate fire as well as be able to let him fly and levitate freely through the air via gravity invalidation. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable, though his most powerful erasing attacks when using Hadan requires him to make an equivalent exchange of something thats important than the opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Exchange of Equivalents:' Harumitsu’s Hadan ability, which he developed to save the girl of his dreams, Noah. When active, Harumitsu is able to erase anything in the world on the basis of an equivalent exchange system, which can be compared to a violent law of coercion. However, the value of this exchange depends on Harumitsu’s own values rather than scientific values, a single person he loves means more to him than a thousand he has never met. Thus he can inflict “death” by exchanging a single one of his atoms for the life of his opponent, as the “honesty” of the exchange is up to Harumitsu himself. However, it would be incorrect to call it death, as the exchange works on the conceptual level to completely erase the target, and he may also exchange conceptual aspects of himself to achieve an effect. Harumitsu is able to “exchange” small countries with this ability and can exchange his entire life to erase Nakiri Kuubou from existence at the cost of his own life. In the battle with Hiiragi, their lives were also deemed equivalent, erasing both of them from existence simultaneously. When used in conjunction with Noah, however, the power of his Hadan becomes that of a Kyudan and it’s power is strengthened even more. Due to this, this allowed both to be able to cleanse Kuubou of his corrupted state and return him back to his original form. However, this ability has a limitation in that the equivalence of his exchanges can be distorted if his concentration is broken in any way. Thus Nakiri Kuubou was able to return instantly as Harumitsu thought of his friends as he died, breaking his perception of the equivalence of his and Kuubou’s life. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Senshinkan (Faction) Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7